long lost then found
by Synyster Vengeance 95
Summary: what do you get when jeff hardy meets the girl that was his friend during the begining of OMEGA and when this girls mother is looking for her to take her home. a lot of mess, blood sweat and tears. jeff hardy x OC. takes place in the 2006 diva seach.
1. the lost one

"Deanna you're on in 30 seconds" I nodded towards the stage manager, and shook out my arms

"ok your on now" he pointed to the curtain, I then took off my glasses, and I heard the host then say " and your final contestant Deanna" I walked out in the way I would never want to do, shaking my ass while wearing scandalous clothing for the only thing that brought me happiness, O.M.E.G.A. When I was done the host told us what to do "you will each have 30 seconds to tell the fans why you should be the next diva search winner."

After all of the other girls said the usual of the sex tease and perfect fighting I lied "if you all pick me you'll get a playboy bunny because I already have a spot lined up, but they will only let me if I become a diva." Then just to spice it up I flipped part of my bra outfit and all of the people went crazy.

I left and went to find where I put my glasses. When I go to the place where I put them they weren't there, and I went off into the area with all of the locker rooms to find them.

I walked aimlessly until a voice said "hey are you looking for these" he held up my glasses, and I nodded. "How did you get these?'

"Some girls" my vision came back into view and I saw Jeff hardy, "gave them and said to hide them from Deanna. They also gave me your clothes. They're at my brother's locker room if you would like to get them." I nodded and as we walked he asked me "so Deanna that shirt that you have on right now dose OMEGA have any special meaning?"

I looked down at my shirt and knew that I had to tell him to truth. "Oh OMEGA was just some little wrestling association that me and a couple of friends made, but I never got to be a part of it because my mom had us move. The only thing I can remember about it is what it stands for and that is organaization of modern extrem grappling arts, and the other 2 founders names: Jeff and matt…" I was cut off when he said "hardy right?" I nodded, and he hugged me.

"Deanna we've missed you so much, and what did you do to you hair?" I was now crying

"Jeff it's been so long. I'm so sorry I couldn't contact you and matt, mom thought that ladies shouldn't like wrestling, oh and it's a wig." We stopped hugging and we walked to the locker room.

As soon as we walked in Jeff said to matt. "Hey matt look who I found, do you remember her?" he shook his head. "Hey Jeff before I tell him I would like to now why you're here. Aren't you in TNA?"

"Nope I just signed with the WWE again."

"Ok matt dose this remind you of anything" I went and stood in front of him and took off my blond wig and revealed my brown curly hair. Once matt saw it he got up and hugged me "Deanna it's been so long since we saw each other."

Then Jeff said "her mom thought wrestling wasn't for young ladies"

We stopped hugging and he said "well that doesn't matter now, you're here and that is all that matters."

Then just as we stopped my super best friend Shannon walked thought the door saying "I got water for ..." he was cut off by me talking him "Jeff is this who I like it is?" he asked as I helped him up and hugged him. "Deanna where have you been?"

"Shanny I was stuck under my moms rules.you know that remeber the e-mail"

He nodded and we all caught up on everything until I asked "um do you mind if I can have my clothes back so we can go to the hotel." They laughed and as I was in the bathroom Jeff knocked on the door and asked "hey if you want you can room with matt shanny and me. We always have an extra bed."

I put my shirt on and walked out saying "sure I don't want to be with one of the bitch divas" and we all left.

On the way back I thought 'wow for once I feel love while I'm on this contest' and I fell asleep there in the middle of Jeff and matt my 2 long lost friends who really did love me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am the stupidest person in the world for starting a new story, but this was my dream last night and it wouldn't go away.

- Alexer Marie M


	2. another

When we got to the hotel Jeff carried me in and up to our room. Once he set me down my phone started to ring and I woke up. "Hello"

"Deanna Mae where are you all you left was a note saying to watch channel 9 at 9 on Mondays."

"Mom I'm in Atlanta with the WWE."

"Oh really then I'm coming down there to get you."

"Why?"

"I told you that wrestling isn't for ladies"

"But mom" she hung up and I looked at Jeff "when dose the plane for L.A. leave tomorrow?"

"5 A.M" we need to be there at 4."

They all nodded and Shannon asked "why?"

"Shanny my mom is going come and try to take me home."

Just then there was a knock at the door and matt answered, it was my old friend Amy Dumas AKA lita "hey matt do you know who these belong to." She held up a bra with the OMEGA symbol on it "um yeah an old friend" he moved aside and she saw me. I ran strait towards her "Amy I've missed you."

She was shocked "Deanna is that you?" I nodded and we hugged. "Oh if you're here I am so moving in for the night." She ran to her room and within half an hour she had all of her things and was putting them with mine. "So where are you going to sleep Amy?" Jeff asked.

"With me of course." I said "and Amy you need to be pact before 3:30 tomorrow we need to be at the airport at 4 so my mom can't find us and take me home."

"Yeah I thought that she wouldn't have le you come here willingly. I remember that you made up an excuse every Monday just so you could sleep over and watch wrestling with me and my dad."

"Oh yeah theses were the days." I laughed and Jeff came in and said "who wants to watch a movie?" we both at the same time said "me" and then went into the living room of the room and on the way I asked "hey do you think that it's possible to get 5 beds in a room?"

"I don't know but we will find out." Amy said with her famous look.

After the movie Amy and I went to our bed and went to sleep. The next morning we all woke up at 3 to get ready to leave when we heard a knock at the door and I ran into the bathroom with Amy to hide.

When Jeff opened the door my mom, Ann, was there. "Hello Jeff is Deanna there?"

"Sorry Ms. Bennett but she left for Orlando last night."

"Oh thanks." She then walked down the hall, and I came out of the bathroom. "Whoa that was a close one, thanks Jeff." I hugged him, then went to get an outfit and then went into the bathroom to get changed into my black and red plaid skirt, black short sleeve top, read and black striped knee high socks, OMEGA belt, and my black converse all stars high tops.

Once everyone was done it was 3:45 and we then left in matt's rental car that any drove and I was in the passenger seat, and we were so mean to the boys, so just to be nice we crammed all of them in the back. We laughed the whole way there.

As son as we got there we got on the plane. We sat so we were facing each other and on one side it was me, Amy, and Lisa Marie her friend, and on the other side was Jeff, matt, and Shannon.

Once the plane landed, we all went to the hotel and got the only room with five beds, and from there we got on our pjs and watched scary movies all night because we were going to have noting to do from 3 days until smack down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it I got really boarded and I have no school tomorrow so I have a day to go see some friends.

- Alexer Marie M


	3. the win

At the event 3 days latter Vince had been walking by all of the locker rooms and couldn't help but noticed that on of the diva search contestants, I was becoming friends with the hardy brothers. To himself he said "this girl is going to win this and I think Jeff will make his return debut the day she wins." He then walked away.

3 weeks latter while the newly formed crew was dogging my mom, I was getting closer and closer to becoming a diva, and tonight was the night when they would find out if the winner would be layla or me.

"Ok Deanna are you ready to know your results?" the host asked me, and I nodded. "Well in the eyes of the fans Deanna you are …" he walked over to layla "the newest diva on the raw roster." I was so happy that I was screaming until edge, Candace, mickie, and torrie came out and knocked me down the ramp. As I was rolling Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Amy and Lisa, went running to the curtain yelling at the stage manager to let them go down there. The commotion only stopped when Vince came by and told the manager to let them go.

But during the argument I had been sent into the ring were edge held me up so all of the other bitches could get there only shot at me. The only thing I remembered after getting thrown down by edge was Jeff whispering "Deanna just hold on you'll be alright." The next thing I knew was I was in a hospital bed waking up to all of my friends around me. "Oh what happened to me?" I asked while groaning.

"Some of the superstars who didn't like you came and attacked you." Shannon answered

"When can I leave?" I asked

"Today actually. I'll just have your older brother sign you out." The doctor said

When he left I looked at Matt, and he nodded, obviously knowing what I was talking about. Then just as I went to lay back down the nurse walked in "miss hardy you have some other visitors." She left and my friends from the last place I had lived in, Westchester PA, came in running.

"Deanna what happened?" my friend bam asked

"I ran away from my mom and went to the WWE diva search try-outs, and won while finding some of my old friends." They looked at Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and Amy.

"What did you do that for?" dumbly my friend Chris asked.

"Hey all star r-tard remember my mom hated everything I liked.

"Oh yeah" he nodded and when matt came back we left for our hotel. When we got there I cheeked our schedule and saw that our next stop was providence RI, because of this I went strait to our room and called 411

"Hello how may I help you?" the operator asked

"Yes I would like to know the number for Arnold Bennett in Rhode Island" I replied

"Ok that is 1-401-349-4061"

"Thank you" then I hung up

When I got off of the phone I told everyone to be quite for 10 minutes while I called my dad.

"Ring… ring"

"Hello?" my step-mother picked up

"Hi sue. It's Deanna"

"Deanna where are you I thought you were in PA with your mom"

"No I ran away and found some of my old friends."

"Well that's good"

"Yeah and we're headed up to providence so would you mind if we stopped over and chatted?"

"Oh that's a great idea how about you come on Friday and I'll have everyone out side and you can just walk in and wait at the table."

"Ok that sounds like a great idea. So we'll see you Friday." I hung up, looked at everyone and yelled. "You all get to meet all of my immediate family!"

When all of the commotion from that was over we got packed and ready to go meet my family for tomorrow, and I fell fast asleep thinking 'I wonder what my family will be like after 13 years'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

That's it and because I'm in school I won't be back for some time.

Alexer Marie M


	4. all my family

The very next day when we had all arrived at the Warwick airport I called sue and asked for her to have every one outside. I also told her to make sure that she would call me when everyone was out there.

I told matt that we would be waiting at the fire house about half a mile away from the house. As we waited I had finally got the call saying to come.

"Ok everyone we need to park at my neighbors and walk to the house." They all nodded. Once we were in I looked at the house everything was still the same as it was on that last day when I left, my older brothers Jason and Justin still had the red sheet over their door and all of the decorations were the same. When I had finished looking I sat in the seat that was mine at every holiday gathering, and all of my friends stood behind me as I txted sue that we were ready.

As everyone walked in I saw all of the changes that had happened over the last 13 years. The first person to come in was Justin, he still was the old goof ball I had known all of those years ago, when he walked in he stared at my and said "who the hell are you just bursting in our home."

The stood up when everyone was in and said "I'm here with my friends because I would hope that because I'm your sister I would still be allowed in this house." Then I sat down. I sat there looking at all of there faces until my little sister yelled "Deanna look I finally got my ears pierced" she came over and showed me here ears. "That great brandie, I went further and got some tats." After her all of my family came said something to me and my friends and we all sat down and talked.

After some time I noticed that it was 7:30 P.M. and we needed to get to the arena and get ready for the next show. I told them the reason and they all agreed to let us go but my little sister Jamie. She walked up with her hardy boyz necklace on and said "wait I don't want to let you all leave until I get your autograph. I mean you were my favorite diva search contestant and I was so glad you won. I never would have dreamed that you were my older sister." I finished signing her book and gave her the reply of "well you better believe it; I hope that whatever you see of my in storyline won't change the way you feel about me." I looked at everyone and continued with "I hope that you all will watch my tonight. Bye." They all waved and we left for the arena.

When we were gone I asked "so what did you think of my family?"

"I think that Brandie would be a nice valet for someone on ecw" shanny said

"Hey and Jamie would be a good interviewer when she turns 18" matt said

I agreed completely and said "all of you know that my dad was just staring at me the whole time."

"But Deanna it was only because you're his oldest daughter and he hasn't seen you in over a decade."

"Well I guess your right Amy"

She smirked and said "I know I'm always right."

"No remember the time when you sweet talked matt into sticking his foot into the water of the muck swamp and he was sick for 2 weeks." Jeff said reluctantly and I started to laugh hysterically. After that we all made hits on all of Amy's not so bright ideas until we were at the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry school has been brutal and I have to work on my songs for my band and keep practicing for my chorus consort.

X-Deanna-X


	5. woah woah woah

That night at raw was great, I won my match against mickie James and Jeff beat santino. The best part was that Vince wants me and Jeff to be an onscreen couple, and I get to break up Maria and santino.

After raw Amy made an announcement to all of the divas in the locker room. "To all of my fellow divas I would just like to say that I am retireing in 2 months." I was completely shocked "but Amies you are my trainer you can't just pick up and go."

She walked over to me "Deanna I am only giving up on being in matches, I would never leave knowing that you just got here and are completely lost without me."

"I wouldn't say lost." I said

"I say your lost so you are." I laughed. "Come on I want to ask you some things."

"Alright."

I hadn't even finished saying anything when she had dragged me to his locker room. "So I want to know your feelings for Jeff, remember you told me on the day you left that you had a crush on him. So I want to know how you feel for him after 16 years."

"Well I guess that my feeling hasn't changed but I could never go out with him because I mean he doesn't like me." I said disappointed.

"Oh my dear Deanna" she hugged me "I have a great idea, I want you to meet friends."

We left and we went back to the hotel without the boys, and when we got there I saw someone from the old days. "Ok Dee this is…" Amy said

"Ville and Leanne Valo. Yeah I know them I was at the wedding." I hugged ville and also lea.

"Where have you been I've missed you so much girl" lea said "where have you been?" ville asked

"Oh same old same old running from mom in the wee, you know the drill" I said

"What is it now 10 11 times?" ville said

"11 but whose counting."

This conversation continued and soon they had to leave and so did we. We got to our room but Amy said that she had to leave so it was Jeff matt Shannon and me. Then after some time shanny and matt left so me and Jeff where the only ones there. It was award until Jeff started talking. "So uh Amy told me how you feel about me."

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Yeah how you've liked me since we were 8. So I was wondering if you umm wanted to go out sometime."

I was in total shock and I couldn't help but scream "YES!!!!!" so from there all of the others came running thought the door. We had a giant celebration and ended the night completely drunk, so we all kind of sleep on the couch or floor.

We were woken up in the morning by knocking on the door. When Jeff opened it my mom came rushing in and yelled "Deanna how could you just pick up and leave?" and she grabbed my arm.

"But mom I didn't" I said

"Sure you didn't"

"No Ms.Bennett I did" it was Jeff "yeah it was me I was around pa and Amy had told me that she was there so I came and picked her up and that's why she's here. And please don't take her away I mean we're going out know."

I got up and my mom hugged me "oh Deanna I knew you and Jeff would end up together someday. Oh I am so sorry for that, well ill be going but you two…" she looked at Amy and matt, "oh I mean 4 are defiantly coming up for the holidays, well good bye. Oh and Amy I would like to talk to you soon."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" I ran and jumped into Jeffs arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh wow ill make the epilogue next. I hate that it's so short

X-Deanna-X


	6. a death

The next couple of months were good in the wwe until I got a call from my mom say that I had to go back home. I took Jeff with me and we went to my mom's house in Westchester pa. I walked in the door and I saw that all of my friends were there including lea and ville. They were on the couch and I was about to ask a question when bam came out of my moms room and said "Deanna your mom wants to see you."

I walked into her room and saw that she was very pale and she looked extremely sick. "Deanna why didn't you come quicker?" she said with a mad tone.

"I couldn't Vince wouldn't let me." I replied

"Sure. And I guess that you brought your druggy boy friend into my house?"

"What did you call Jeff?"

"Exactly what he is. A druggy. You know he was on drugs and that why he was fired from the wwe the first time. You really should have stayed home and if you did you know you would have ended up with Brandon."

I was so pissed off because of how she was treating Jeff that I just screamed "his name is bam and has like my five brothers who you took away from me. You know that I wanted to stay at dads but because I wasn't 13 I couldn't choose so I stayed with you and now I hope that you would just die!!" I ran out of the room and went out to my car and wrote up a note to give my mom it said 'I won't forgive you but I am sorry'. When I went back in I saw everyone cry and I knew that my mother was dead.

2 weeks later was the funeral and on that day I stood strong with all of my friends as the coffin was laid into the ground. When it hit the ground I took the note from my purse and threw it into the grave. Later that night I called my old friend Kelsey and invited her to spend some time with all of us, and she was only there for 2 days and I saw that bam had already fallen for her so I gave a nudge to bam and with in 3 months they were engaged. As I planed with keels I thought of the possibility of me and Jeff getting married but I knew it wouldn't happen.

But about a month before the wedding right after I won the woman's championship on raw I saw Jeff on the stage holding a mic and he was down on one knee. "Deanna will you, as the new wwe woman's champion, marry me?" he asked and I went running up to the stage where he was and I said "of course."

From there we planed our own wedding with bam and Kelsey and from there we all live happily and I never was long lost again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

cries I wanted more but I guess that will do

X-Deanna-X


End file.
